Always Home
by Trinity23Rose
Summary: Following the end of 5x06 with some well-deserved snowells! Killer Frost meddles!


Following the end of 5x06 with some well-deserved snowells! Killer Frost meddles!

* * *

She should have known it wouldn't be as easy as just putting the mental activity dampener on and welcoming her missing other half back. Caitlin was so excited to have Killer Frost again, to be able to talk to her as she took upon Cisco's suggestion, that she forgot how noisy and sassy Frosty could actually be.

"Hey, stranger," she heard her icy voice almost immediately, a bright unbelieving smile appearing on her face as she still couldn't believe it finally happened, that just when she lost hope, Killer Frost returned. Or maybe that she'd never really been gone in the first place. DeVoe had tricked them well. "We sure got a lot to talk about."

"I… I can't believe you were here this whole time," was all Cait could say for now, feeling a little at loss for words when she was finally to talk to her counterpart. This was so, so much more different than leaving post-it notes. This was an actual conversation. Yes, happening in her head, but it didn't mean that it wasn't real. She would still have to get used to the idea of having Frost there, to share a body with her. She didn't really want to think of the future because this was pretty much it for her, wasn't it? Two people occupying one body – no man would ever go for something like this.

"This. This right here – _that's_ what we need to talk about," she heard Killer Frost prodding and she bristled immediately.

"Did you… did you just… read my mind?!" Caitlin grew mad. The extreme was always her alter-ego's forte. She was happy to finally have her back, but now…

"Technically it's _our_ mind so I make no apologizes. Be grateful I don't freeze limbs anymore. It costs me a lot, you know, to please your team."

"Don't you mean _our_ team? You did call them family earlier today when you saved their lives."

"Touché," Frosty spoke in surprised admiration. "You're learning! Not enough, though. Still making terrible life choices I see."

"What? What do you mean? I know I made a mistake there with my father, but…"

"No, that is so not what I meant and I can't believe you don't even see it!"

"See _what_?!" Caitlin raised her voice, feeling stupid out of the sudden to be standing there in an empty room, screaming at herself. "Frost, seriously, I…" And she gasped, coming to a sudden stop when Harry's face just appeared in her mind. "What… What did you do?!"

"Just showing you what's been there on your mind the whole damn time. I mean, girl! You think of hot glasses more than about your dad and that says something!"

"I… What… I mean… You have no right to…"

"Caity, Caity, relax! I just want you to be happy, can't you see that? Why wouldn't this work for you? It's not like I'm _always_ here in your head. This block in your mind, it could actually serve you well. You call me when you put this thingy on or when you need my powers or… you know, when the team gets tired of you being so boring and wants to hang out with someone _cooler_. Haha, get it?"

"Hey!" Caitlin frowned and immediately heard her counterpart's icy cold laugh in her head.

"Sass aside, you should just go for it. You two are hopeless! Really worth each other! I mean, back when I was you, I could see how he always watched me with that curiosity in his eyes, yet he seemed to hate me in the same time like I was taking away his time with you."

"There was never any time we had together!"

"Really? So you want to tell me that hot glasses always follows his friends to coffee shops just to cheer them up and tell them they're special?"

Caitlin didn't even know what to say to _that_. She also immediately thought of the second time they went to Jitters and… _Nora._ Why did she have to choose _that_ particular moment to meet them and…

"Oh, my God!" Snow suddenly exclaimed, her hand wandering up to her mouth to cover it up. "Nora didn't know us! She knew everyone from the future _but_ us! What if we're…?"

"Dead? Don't flatter yourself. Like you could've died with me here. I'm sure there's another explanation. Though I wouldn't waste my time. Just make the jump to his earth and bone this guy already!"

"Frost!"

"Whaaat? Don't tell me you're so innocent! Oh,my God, Caity! You're driving me insane!"

"Really? Because I feel this is kind of mutual. And to think I actually wanted you back!"

"Hey! Don't do that! Don't get all defensive on me because I dared tell you the truth! Go fix your own mess! He wants you, you want him…"

"That's where you're wrong. He doesn't."

"And how could you possibly know that?" Killer Frost sighed heavily, already exasperated with this conversation.

"Because he never said anything! That's why!"

"Sure, all those _you're special_ , _you got it_ comments and those smoking eyes he was giving you the whole time also suggested he didn't have feelings. Yeah, right," Frost laughed. "Seriously, it's hot glasses! Shy, socially awkward, always thinking not good enough… Shall I go on?"

Caitlin shook her head. "Please, don't. I get it." She then, too, sighed and hid her face in her hands. "But I can't just…"

"Of course you can! Get your ass over to earth two and…"

"NO!"

"Fine!"

Caitlin didn't even know what happened. One moment she was just standing there, talking to her angry counterpart and then it was as though she blacked out and…

"Oh, fuck…" she cursed, realizing she must've lost control and she actually allowed Killer Frost to take over.

"Such a language from you. I have to admit that I did not expect _that_ kind of a welcome," she then heard a very familiar voice.

 _Fuck_ , Caitlin thought again, though this time she didn't say it aloud.

She was on freaking earth two, facing Harry Wells in his office!

Her eyes opened widely when she looked around, heart beating wildly as she postponed looking at the man in question, just admiring the décor of his office, the view outside his window… There was a small piece of paper in her hand and she forgot that she should maybe say hi and she unfolded it, curious of what Killer Frost wanted to say. She could also feel the weight of Harry's dampener in her pocket.

 _You're not dead, silly. Just living on another earth in the future. Nora says sorry, btw._

"Snow?" There it was again, that damn husky and sexy voice belonging to the one Harrison Wells that she…

"Harry."

"Um, yes?"

She finally raised her eyes to look straight into his blues and damn, he looked so, so good. He always did. The hair was familiar, yet different from the last time she'd seen him. He must've cut it the way she remembered it being two years prior and she liked that. It made him look younger. Or maybe that was just the new improved Harry? She didn't care.

"I'm sorry. I…" she started and stopped, still feeling uncomfortable and he was standing way too damn close.

"You have no idea what you're dong here, do you?" he eventually asked and sighed, a slight disappointment passing through his features. She discovered she hated that expression.

"I'm sorry," she repeated helplessly.

"Should've figured it out. Killer Frost just walked in unannounced and changed to… well, you." He gestured to Caitlin before making a step back and turning around, nervously running his hand through his hair. "She was lucky that no one spotted her at this hour. After all, she is a wanted criminal on this earth."

"Um… yes," Caitlin agreed, registering that information, but not really caring for it. All she could think about was that Harry was right there and so close and that Killer Frost told her why Nora hadn't known the both of them in the future. She didn't tell which earth, but was it possible that…? But that would be dreaming too brave, would it?

"She pulled quite the prank on you. Was that a thank you for bringing her back?" Harry asked when settling himself behind his desk before gesturing for her to take a seat as well.

"Actually, it wasn't… but, yeah," Caitlin settled for agreeing, because seriously, what was she gonna say anyway?!

"How did you do it?" he wanted to know, bracing on his elbows and looking at her expectantly, but then she caught his eyes flickering away and he almost imperceptibly sighed. She started wondering whether Killer Frost might've been right. Should she risk it? Still, she couldn't seem to tell him the truth just because it was all too much with him being suddenly there.

"Actually, it turns out we made a mistake. She was never gone."

"Really? Do tell. I know if I'd been of a sound mind back then when you needed me, I would've figured it out, but…" He sighed again, this time louder and he took off his glasses, rubbing his eyes.

"Hey. Harry, don't beat yourself up over this. It wasn't…"

"Yes, it was!" He suddenly interrupted her, looking her straight in the eye and rendering her speechless. "I made a mistake and the whole team paid for it."

"Everyone makes mistakes. We're just glad you're all right. How have you been doing anyway?"

"As well as I can in this situation, I guess," he answered in a tired voice. "I just…" He leaned back in his chair. "I don't know what I'm still doing here in S.T.A.R. Labs. I'm a boss who's not really qualified for actual scientific research."

"You're still the same man to me, Harry."

He was silent for a moment, avoiding her eyes, processing. Eventually, he let it go and just nodded."Yeah, I'm all right. I made my peace with what happened. It could've been worse."

"Yes. I'm just happy you're ok."

"So?" He prompted, looking at her again. "Killer Frost?"

"Oh, right…"

* * *

Caitlin didn't even realize how much she missed Harry until she got to talk to him again. When she started telling him everything that happened since he was gone, she felt a pang in her chest because she wished he'd been there. High intelligence or not. She just wished he'd been there this whole time. It was like such a need for him that she only really started breathing and allowed herself to relax now that she got him back.

"Incredible…" he said on hearing the final Killer Frost part. "And horrible. I'm so very sorry for your father, Caitlin," he then added in a surprisingly soft voice and before she knew it, his hand was covering her own on the table and she stilled, feeling the familiar jolt of electricity that she usually did when he was touching her.

Their eyes met and there was something foreign in his, something that she vaguely remembered, but not to this extend.

He let go of her hand and then asked, "Why are you here Caitlin?"

"What?" She seemed taken aback. "What do you mean?"

"Come on. The truth. All of this is fascinating, I have to admit, but I know you didn't come here all this way just to tell me that."

"I missed you," she provided her excuse quickly. "I needed to see how you were doing and I thought you'd like to know the news. A lot has happened."

"Yes, but there's still one flaw in your answer," he reminded her. "Killer Frost was the one to jump through the breach, not you."

"Oh. Yeah… _that_."

"So I take it that you wanted to tell me something, but you were scared and she did the hard part for you."

"If that is what you call a hard…"

"Caitlin, come on," he encouraged her again, even sending her a small smile. She nearly couldn't believe this was her Harry, but in the same time she knew it was.

"Since when do you call me Caitlin?" she just had to ask.

"Well, don't you like it? I can come back to Snow if you want."

"I don't mind… For a man who lost his intelligence, what you just said was pretty insightful."

"Please, don't insult me. I may not have the knowledge of seven PhDs, but I know you and I can still read people quite well."

"Ah, it doesn't matter. You left. You chose to come back here, so it really doesn't matter. I'd better go." Before she knew it, she was getting to her feet and directing herself to the door.

" _Snow_." That voice. That tone. It caused her to stop dead in her tracks.

She did not look behind, though.

She could nearly feel him standing up as well and making his way to her, then his hand was on her arm and he gently turned her around, ocean blue eyes meeting hazel.

The way he looked at her took her breath away.

"Please, tell me the truth," was all he asked for, but she couldn't seem to speak. She couldn't even remember how to.

She was already opening her mouth, but no sound came out.

She had two options here – run or stay and do something. She didn't want to screw things up between them, but then again, he was already on a different earth, so what did it even matter? Maybe Killer Frost was right. Maybe she even owed this to her counterpart. To be happy. To do what she wanted for her. She wouldn't let her astray now after everything they'd been through together, after how Caitlin fought to get her back.

There was also something else. All the looks Harry had been giving her. All those things he'd told her. It was as close as it got to actually speaking his _feelings_ and she knew him well. She knew he had a problem with that. Maybe less now, which probably explained him cornering her now. He still couldn't say it, though.

It was up to her.

The last thing on her mind before she acted was the memory of him leaving S.T.A.R. Labs on her earth all those weeks ago right after he said _I love you too_. He did cast her a quick glance, then sighed and ran away.

She simply acted.

She grabbed the front of his black sweater and pulled him closer, pressing her lips to his softly.

The kiss itself was delicate at first, truly everything she could ever imagine and want and _more_. She tentatively touched his lips with her own and could sense she surprised him a little, but then he let go of her arm and just pulled her closer, opening his mouth, kissing her back slowly, taking his time to get to know her lips, to make her feel good, pouring all of his feelings into actions.

And she saw stars. And couldn't remember her own name anymore.

When they finally parted, catching the much needed breath, forehead resting against forehead, he asked huskily, "Are you sure?"

"Never been more sure of anything in my life," she responded and then pulled away a little before reaching for him and cupping his face, looking at him with no boundaries, looking at him with love. "I wish you said something before."

"I… I actually tried, but… every time I got close, something happened or we were interrupted. After a while, I just stopped trying. And then the cap… I didn't think you'd want this version of me anyways, so I left."

"I want _every_ version of you, Harry, _always_ ," she assured him, kissing him briefly again before asking, "Come back home with me?"

"With you I'm always home."


End file.
